


derek's magic ships it

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: It starts with a bang. A bang and then someone cursing and Stiles is up in less than a second.He just wanted to have a peaceful night of sleep after having to deal with stupid Fifth Years pulling a prank on Madam Morell and she snapping at everyone and everything that moved.It was a fucking horrible day and he’s so not in the mood to deal with someone breaking into his house.Especially not this someone. “Derek?” Okay, Stiles had dreams like this before, he admits it. Derek Hale apparating into his house and kissing him breathless and then taking him to bed and fucking him until Stiles couldn’t remember his name? Fuck yeah. But he never really thought it was going to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: 'Anonymous: ➸ wizard AU where one accidentally apparates into the wrong house Bonus if it's Derek and he gets super flustered over it cause he usually gets the spell right'

It starts with a bang. A bang and then someone cursing and Stiles is up in less than a second.

He just wanted to have a peaceful night of sleep after having to deal with stupid Fifth Years pulling a prank on Madam Morell and she snapping at everyone and everything that moved.

It was a fucking horrible day and he’s so not in the mood to deal with someone breaking into his house.

Especially not _this_ someone. “ _Derek?_ ” Okay, Stiles had dreams like this before, he admits it. Derek Hale apparating into his house and kissing him breathless and then taking him to bed and fucking him until Stiles couldn’t remember his name? Fuck yeah. But he never really thought it was going to happen.

Did Morell kill him this morning and this is heaven? Because he’d be okay with that.

“ _Sh-tiles_.” Derek slurs, grinning at him. “What are you doing in my house?”

“I guess you got the wrong house, buddy.” He snorts. Derek smells of fire whiskey and his hair is all ruffled, he’s not wearing his usual robes but instead a nice black leather jacket and jeans that make his ass look like a masterpiece.

“Did not!” Derek argues, looking around and flushing red when he realizes his mistake. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles answers fondly, reaching out for Derek’s arm. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“No! I can go! I’m just –” He stumbles, grabs at the door to steady himself, “oops.”

Merlin, he’s adorable.

Stiles feels his heart squeezing a little inside his chest. He’s known Derek since they were teens, and even if at first they weren’t the best of friends – Scott usually says they were _frenemies_ – they get along just fine now. Derek spends a lot of time at the library – much to Morell’s wrath – and Stiles seeks him out during meals, when they spend the little time they have discussing Quidditch and Magical Creatures.

There’s also a rumor they are dating – Stiles knows exactly _who_ started it, damn it Lydia – and he is aware there are several bets around Hogwarts about them.

If only half of the whispered conversations were true.

“Come on, you can sleep here.” Stiles smiles, throws one of Derek’s arms over his shoulder and leads him towards the stairs. “I have a spare room.”

“Don’t wanna incove – invon – incon –”

“Inconvenience?”

“ _Yesh_ , that.” Derek nods frantically, then he lets out a groan and drops his face on Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m _shorry_.”

“It’s okay, you can bake a pumpkin pie and we’re even, right?”

“I’ll bake three!” He says enthusiastically, hot breath ghosting Stiles’ neck and sending shivers down his spine. “I know you like them.”

“Like?” Stiles snorts, opening the door to the room and helping Derek get into the bed. “I _love_ them, dude. They are even better than the ones Patty bakes at Hogwarts!”

“Don’t let her hear you, she will get _jealoush._ ” Derek moans, burying his face further into the pillow. “I get _jealoush_ too sometimes, that’s why I was out. Trying to forget you.”

Stiles freezes, drops the covers on the floor. _No_ , that can’t be right. Derek didn’t say that, he can’t possibly be trying to forget _Stiles_.

That’s not – he’s not in love with Stiles! This is just a platonic thing, a one way relationship where Stiles mopes and Derek treats him like a friend and they bicker because it’s _fun!_

“Was thinking ‘bout you tonight. Wanted to see –” He takes a deep breath, opens his eyes a little and smiles. It’s small but it manages to make Stiles’ heart flip inside his chest. “wanted to – lov’ you.”

And then he’s asleep.

–

It’s a very frustrating night. Stiles tries to sleep too, but every time he closes his eyes, he begins to remember Derek’s words, starts coming up with theories and imagining what they could mean.

At some point in the night he gets scared Derek will wake up and leave before they can have a talk, and has to calm himself from having a panic attack.

It’s all too much, and by the time the Hipogriffs start piping and whistling outside to greet the sun, Stiles has coffee, pumpkin juice and omelets ready for when Derek finally decides to rejoin the living.

–

“Morning.” Stiles greets once Derek pads into the kitchen, looking flustered and like he had the worst night of sleep of his life. Stiles can relate. “Coffee?”

“How did I – what.”

Stiles snorts, gestures at the coffee. “You were very drunk last night. Got the wrong house.”

Derek downs the coffee in one go, refills the mug before collapsing on the chair by the table. “I’m sorry, this – this never happened before.”

“I thought as much.” Stiles puts a plate of omelet in front of him.

“I didn’t even think it was possible.” Derek says thoughtfully, running a hand through his stupid stubbled face. “I mean – magic, we’d think it wasn’t possible to screw up _that_ bad.”

“I actually have a theory about that.” He drinks his juice, waits until Derek has taken the first bite on the omelet. “You said some _interesting_ things last night.”

Derek drops the fork with a loud _clank_ on the table. “Like – like what?”

“You said you couldn’t stop thinking about me.” Stiles says softly, testing the waters, half expecting Derek to apparate back to his own house. When Derek only stares, mouth agape and cheeks red, Stiles feels brave enough to keep talking. “Because you wanted to see me your magic thought you wanted to come here. And so it happened.”

Derek blinks, fumbles with the sleeve of his jacket without looking up at Stiles. “That – sounds like a good theory.”

“I _knew_ it!” Stiles throws his chair back, jumping to his feet. He walks around the table, pulls Derek until he’s standing too and kisses him. He was fishing, Merlin’s beard he _so_ was, but seeing Derek’s flushed cheeks, the fact that he didn’t _deny_ it. Fuck! “You love me! You _love_ me!” He laughs, feels Derek tightens his hold on his waist and laughs even louder. “I love you, too!”

Derek smiles for the first time, that same small curl of his lips from last night and it’s even better now that he’s sober and so close to Stiles.

“I love you, too.” Stiles keeps repeating as he feels the pull and a second later, finds himself in his own bedroom. “Oh?”

Derek smirks. “I really wanted to see it.” Stiles laughs, pushes him towards the bed and Monday, when Derek goes to teach his Care of Magical Creatures class, there’s a hickey on his neck.


End file.
